The Chronicles of The Iron Colt - Chapter Three
by MFJaume2688
Summary: When danger decides to poke its head into Dodge Junction, will the Stranger with no name be able to stand up and take charge? Will Dodge Junction be changed forever?


**Chapter Three: **

**The Night is Forever Young**

So that feeling I had in the back of my head was kind of like a sixth sense, because after I accepted to be a bouncer for Brutus I was informed that Mayor Spoiled Rich was hosting a soiree in honor of his daughter coming home from Manehattan after being at a finishing school for those whose parents held prestige or can trace their lineage back to the founding of Equestria. The Rich family is such a family, and I was about to rethink my current situation on account of I have no idea how parties are thrown here but Brutus must have guessed I was freaking out on the inside because he says, "Hey Stranger, don't fret. If you make a good impression, do not talk unless spoken to and do not become a nuisance it's all going to work out. Now look I got to finish getting ready for tonight so be on the lookout for any high society looking ponies coming. They may arrive in stagecoaches and the like." I look at the stallion barkeep and I see that he has some sort of tattoo on his flanks. I am puzzled and ask, just being curious, "Hey Brutus if you do not mind me asking what is that tattoo on your backside there?" Brutus turns to me while cleaning a glass and I notice he has a horn that is glowing, man I am missing things at first glance I might as well could have missed him pointing a knife in my direction, and the glass is glowing as is the cleaning rag while they both work together. Brutus says, "That is my cutie mark, not whatever this tattoo thing you are talking about, and it is my way of letting other ponies know what my special talent is. That is why it is of a glass with a beer bottle, or how we call them out here in Dodge Junction a longneck and a mug." I just couldn't believe that fact, in this place all the ponies were magically given a mark to show what their special talent was, and I guessed that stuck with them for the rest of their lives. To be honest I liked learning new things and this world was going to provide me new experiences and new perspectives, I figured right then and there that this jack of all trades will be able to have a more fulfilling life than I did back in Kansas.

Before I came to Equestria I was just a simple man trying to make my way in life, I went to college and learned a lot but never was able to get a degree. I tried to find love but that was elusive as finding a gold vein or an oil reserve, and no matter what I just felt as if my life would add up to nothing. It's like Fate or the Universe have a twisted sense of humor because I now was basically given a second chance to really find my potential here in Equestria, I just knew it.

At around 5:30, according to a clock on the wall that happened to show up that I felt wasn't there earlier, that is when the first carriage showed up and it was Spoiled Rich and his wife Lovely Rich and their daughter Gilded Lily, known as the Gilded Mare. She was quite a sight to behold with her golden hair that was complimented with a golden mane that sparkled and was flowing like a cascading waterfall. I swore I could get lost in her golden eyes because they were so hauntingly beautiful, no wonder she was named so perfectly. Her cutie mark was of a white lily flower with white starbursts, and I can only guess that by pony standards that she was a goddess walking among these ponies. Looking at her parents I was surprised to see the differences between her parents and Gilded Lily, where her parents had no hint of gold anywhere on them and Gilded Lily was a Pegasus due to her having wings where both of her parents were just regular looking ponies. When they came up to the bar, I made sure I was out of sight as to not draw attention to myself, and I just eavesdropped on the conversation which turned out to be nothing but pleasantries. When I figured it was safe to come out, I slinked out and made my way towards the front and that is when I walked right out to "meet and greet" the incoming ponies from all over Equestria. It was nerve racking as I stood there, I felt like I was paralyzed, and any small movement would just cause me to keel over. All these eyes just were focused on me and it felt like I was in a horror movie about to be killed because I didn't think things through, I just then melted back into the saloon and headed straight to the bar as quickly as I could. I thought that they would not be so curious but as soon as I had a chance to hide behind the bar the saloon doors opened, and all these ponies came in clamoring about the strange creature that was just seen. Brutus just smiled and started telling everypony to calm down, they probably were seeing things on account of the weather, and started suggesting drinks to which he started filling if they were ordering saloon fare, it seemed that the catering had yet to show up but business was getting good as it could be expected. I was finding out that many of the guests came from Canterlot, the capital of Equestria which where the rulers lived. The name I kept hearing was Princess Celestia, who was the ruler of Equestria, and she was a fair and just ruler who was well versed in magic and other areas. I ended up watching everypony from hiding spots that Brutus had built in the saloon to watch all patrons in case he was never able to pay full attention on account that he also had a gambling den that brought in some tough customers. He did have a pony who used to do this job, but he ended up running out of town due to a dispute with some other pony that had it out for him, so I guess I had some sort of job security. The evening went well but then I heard a scream coming out of the saloon and it looked as if some uninvited ponies showed up to the party. I got close enough to the bar and Brutus was waiting on me and he tells me, "Go get Doc, looks like trouble just reared its ugly head in Dodge Junction tonight!" I quickly left out the back door and made a bee line to the jail, and the sight I see just gets me a little worried. Doc is at his desk asleep and it looks like he imbibed a bit too much of the Gentleman Apple Whiskey because he was mumbling and drooling. I noticed that he was a unicorn for the first time, that was how he was able to bring down my weapons on his back, and he had a mane that was black and white. I shake my head and get back on task, and I search for the key that unlocks where my guns are being held. I find it in the middle drawer, and I run upstairs to find the cabinet and I unlock it once I found it. There hidden were my shotgun and revolver with the ammo belt and the ammo I brought with me, so I lock and load then I head back stairs and leave a note to Doc letting him know what the issue is. I run back to the saloon and I hear more screaming and I hear yelling so without thinking I burst through the door and I yell out, "ALL RIGHT! NO PONY MOVE!" All eyes again are on me and I just shrug it off as I look for the troublemakers which they make themselves apparent as there is a group in regular clothes and there are about ten or so. I walk up to them and say, "Y'all need to leave as it is for certain you are not welcomed nor needed here. So, pack it up and head out NOW!" I put emphasis on the word now to let them know that I mean business. The only reply I get is a chuckle and a grey pony walks up and says, "Well, well, well and what do we have here, a non-pony trying to be a hero? I bet you have no idea on what you just walked into do you?" This pony sounds arrogant and he just made a fatal mistake, I am not to be misjudged. So now I am hearing all these ponies walking to surround me and the leader faces me and says, "Now how about you get out before I let my boys go ahead and use you for bucking practice!" The venom in his voice was dripping in those last few words, and my answer was pulling out my revolver and pointing it at this arrogant asshole and I even cocked back the hammer. He looks at me confused and then laughs at me, then says, "What in the name of Equestria is that going to do to me? Are you trying to scare me with that or what?" He laughs and soon his fellow ponies laugh as well, all around the other ponies are nervous and scared the tension was unbearable so without thinking I aimed for his left ear and I fire a round that boomed in the saloon and every pony hits the floor with screams and the lead pony crying out in pain and blood splattering the floor. His ear was hanging on by a thin string of muscle. He is crying and his followers made a line for the saloon doors, so I walked up to him and I told said to him, "Next time I tell you to leave, I suggest you do so or I won't hesitate to take your other ear or maybe I will put you down like the mangy dog you seem to be!" This pony stands up and starts wobbling out the doors and before he is out of reach, I smack his flank and tell to get going faster and he gallops off leaving nothing but a dust trail. I look up and the night sky is beautiful with all the stars twinkling and the air is nice and cool. I walk back into the saloon and I am greeted with cheers and compliments from all the ponies in the saloon, soon enough I am the center of attention, which I felt was inappropriate as this was a party to celebrate Gilded Lily. However Spoiled Rich comes up to me, introduces himself and his family and says, "Now that was a display of courage that I have never seen before Stranger, tell me what compelled you to just do what you did?" I look him in the eyes and say, "Well Mayor Rich I figured that those party crashers needed to get going before it got nasty and since I was the only one who could do something I just did what I felt Doc Holliday would have done." Mayor Spoiled Rich, right there in the saloon, laughed so loud and heartily that I felt like I said something stupid and I turned a shade of beet red. I noticed then that Gilded Lily was eyeing me up and down like I was a statue in an art museum and a small smirk was obvious. I guess she was interested in who and what I was, but then again maybe I was seeing things because before I knew it the clocktower bells rang and it was midnight, I felt drained and I knew I was running on fumes. At 12:30 in the morning everyone decided to retire and head back home, including the Mayor, even though tomorrow was Sunday, and nothing happened on Sunday according to some ponies who were talking around me. However, I was pulled aside by Gilded Lily and she just entrances me with her golden eyes, she has her front hooves on me, and I see that they are manicured and well cared for. Se looks at me almost seductively and says, "I have to tell you that tonight you really got me all hot and bothered, I have never seen such bravery from anypony especially a non-pony that just came out of nowhere. I will have to keep my eyes on you stranger, I think you and I might have some more rendezvouses like this in the future and I hope to enjoy them all." She winks at me and then turns around and lifts her tail, I see her marehood and I just am shocked, especially since a line of clear liquid is seeping out of it. I do not know at that point whether to be aroused or what. She sashays away and I look down and see that I am pitching a tent fierce, this is weird to me because I never thought I would find a female pony attractive or anything back home in Kansas. I think things might be getting complicated, but who knows what is going to happen, so far, I have gotten lucky in Equestria.

_Meanwhile in the desert outside of Dodge Junction, in a cave dug in a mesa- _The ponies that fled the saloon meet up at their hideout, and behind them is the wounded horse who now has one ear. They meet up with a mysterious pony that is as black as a moonless and starless night, who makes these ponies tremble in fear. Trouble is coming to Dodge Junction, and it seemed to be brewing right outside of the little western city.


End file.
